LUCKY: User Guide and Manual
by Luckysee12
Summary: How to own and operate your LUCKY unit.    A little manual on how to handle me, and my relationships with hetalia units :3


**So I saw some hetalia unit manuals floating around so I'm doing one on myself and my interactions with fellow hetalia characters!**

LUCKYSEE12: User Guide and Manual

CONGRATULATIONS! You have purchased your very own LUCKYSEE12,or LUCKY unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, are protected from any physical harm this unit may bring upon you, we have taken the liberty to write this manual. It is heavily suggested you read this through before attempting to handle your unit.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Luckysee12, mostly responds to Lucky

Age: (withheld)

Place of Manufacture: Grand Rapids, Minnesota

Height: 5'3"

Weight: (withheld)

Your LUCKY unit comes with the following:

One (1) grey hoodie

An assortment of hats

Five (5) boxes of pocky

One (1) laptop

Programming:

Teacher: If placed in the right field, she will provide her skills to the classroom. Your unit may have a few problems explaining some things, but the right selection of words fixes that.

Chef: She enjoys cooking, and will make some interesting food, even just brand new creations. She will, however, not write down the amounts of what she put in, and consequently be unable to recreate it the exact same as previously.

Writer: This line of work appeals to this unit, and she will be able to create many stories, and plots, as long as inspiration strikes her. She doesn't have a specified way of making plots, and prefers to let the stories go with the flow.

Removal of your LUCKY unit form packaging:

Your LUCKY unit is one of our weirdest models, and has interesting ways of going about her business. Therefore, we have included a list of failsafe methods to wake her up without bringing harm to you or your loved ones.

Tell her that you have Hetalia merchandise, mangas, or anime. She will come out of her crate. You are now free to reprogram her.

Talk about the RusCan fanfic you read earlier, and she will burst out of the crate to talk about it with you. While discussing M-preg, feel free to reprogram her.

Invite her for brownies. She will comply and you may program her.

Reprogramming:

After waking your LUCKY unit, here are some of the options for reprogramming him:

Random(Default)

Emotional(Default)

Bitchy

Inspired

Depressed (locked)

While in Random mode, your unit may have outbursts, that range from decent to mature content. She is not normally able to get out of this mode, unless presented with a serious situation.

Emotional mode gives your unit a distinct personality. One sentence can ruin her mood, or enhance it. Your unit may be battling emotions internally, and normally stifles her comments for fear of ruining the moment, and being rejected.

Bitchy mode is accessed by acting bitchy to her. She will retaliate, and will not normally get physically violent unless you strike first. This mode is not pleasant, for you or her.

Inspired mode make your unit have a sudden want to write, and will usually strike when it is inconvinent for her, like the night before school, at one in the morning. She cannot resist the urge to write, and will take out her laptop to let her inspiration flow.

Depressed mode is locked for a reason. It may be unlocked through Bitchy Mode or Emotional Mode. She gets a lethargic mood, and withdraws from social interactions. She will not commit sucide, but will shut herself off. To get your unit out of Depressed Mode, you should let her vent for a little time, but give her compliments, and be nice.

Relationships with other Units:

RUSSIA Unit: These units get along together, and enjoy each other's company. They are both angered by similar things, and each tend to get creepy at times. Your LUCKY unit keeps the BELARUS unit away from the RUSSIA unit. They can have a romantic relationship, and will express it openly, and sometimes strangely.

CANADA Unit: These units are thick as thieves, and are the best of friends. Your LUCKY unit hangs out with the CANADA unit a lot, and sticks up for him. They can have a romantic relationship, but it will take some coaxing for the CANADA unit to admit any feelings for your unit.

AMERICA Unit: Your unit has a good relationship with this unit. They like to party together, and are good friends. A romantic relationship is possible, but it is unlikely.

FRANCE Unit: Your unit doesn't mind the FRANCE unit, and they tend to share perverted tendencies. There is a small chance of a romantic relationship, but a one night stand is much more likely.

Cleaning:

Your unit is fully capable of taking care of herself, and will get a little upset if you offer to clean her, but will submit if you are a RUSSIA or CANADA unit.

Feeding:

Your unit will cook, as long as you keep her stocked on ingredients, and give her free range of the kitchen. She may decide to get creative, and the outcomes are usually good.

Rest:

Your unit will go to sleep late at night, and prefers to sleep until later morning hours, or the afternoon. She may sleep all day if you don't wake her up. If you try to wake her up, do it gently, with caution, and not before 9 in the morning, unless nessacary.

FAQ

Q: My unit has been very awkward lately. She's been very distanced and barely says a word when spoken to. What happened?

A: She may have something on her mind. Talk to her about it. She will distance herself even more, but eventually everything will spill.

Q: My unit has been acting frisky towards me and other units. How do I fix this?

A: Congratulations! You have unlocked Seductive mode! Your unit will act overly sex-craved for a period of time, but should calm down soon. If it doesn't work, just lock her in a room with a RUSSIA unit or a FRANCE unit. Her urges should be satisfied.

Troubleshooting

Problem: You have found your unit in a compromising position with another unit.

Solution: Get out of the room, and let them continue. She will find it hard to make eye contact for some time afterwards, but will eventually go back to her usual behavior. Knock next time.

Problem: Instead of your regular unit, you received a much smaller version. She is overly shy, and seems to resort to books very often, rather than interact with anyone.

Solution: Oops! We sent you a Young!LUCKY unit, by accident. You can either keep the unit until she grows up, or if you don't want to wait, you can send her back for the normal LUCKY unit. Either way you should be happy with the results.

End Notes

With enough care and patience, LUCKY will be a valuable companion. We hope you enjoy your purchase!


End file.
